


Wake-Up Call

by katierosefun



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sleepy Kisses, Surprise Kissing, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierosefun/pseuds/katierosefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time that night, Coulson looked the slightest bit suspicious. Still, he asked, “Will it wake me up?” </p><p>“I think so. At least, I hope so.” </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>Daisy would later blame it entirely on caffeine and the rush of feeling like a badass hacktivist (like in the movies) – and she would later act as though nothing happened for the sake of avoiding embarrassing conversation, but right now, none of that mattered. The music in her head swelled for a moment as she swept down and pressed her lips against Coulson’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

_**Wake-Up Call** _

__

“I feel like I’m in my van again.”

“How?”

Daisy looked up from her laptop. Then, after a pause, she replied, “Actually, no. I don’t feel like I’m in my van again – but I feel like I’m back in my pre-SHIELD days.”

“Again,” Coulson said, handing over the steaming thermos over to Daisy, “how?”

“Pulling all-nighters. Hacking. Also…” Daisy took a long sip from the thermos and flashed a grin at Coulson. “Lattes. Or any form of caffeine, really. I practically lived off of them.”

“Don’t you _still_ live off of caffeine?” Coulson asked, bemused.

Daisy waved the thermos in the air. “Yeah, but I was a real coffee junkie before SHIELD. Now I just run on adrenaline. And the nightmares of people who mess around with me.” She gestured at her laptop. “Which brings us back to this.” She took another sip from her thermos. “At least, I like to think Ward’s having nightmares about SHIELD on his tail.” She heard Coulson laugh from across the desk, which lightened the mood even further.

Because technically, they shouldn’t be taking this lightly at all. Technically, they should be dead-serious and ready to storm the walls should they find anything even the slightest bit suspicious. Technically, they should all be preparing for some kind of screw-up, among other things.

But right now, Daisy had a latte, and she was back on her laptop. And with her laptop, she was even a stronger weapon that she was with her powers. (And she had a bit more pride over her computer skills, too. She had taught herself computer science, which, according to anyone who had talked to her for more than five minutes about anything related to school, was something of a miracle. Or maybe Daisy was just that good.)

“So while I’m working and doing my cool hacker-thing, what exactly are _you_ doing?” Daisy asked, not bothering to look up from her laptop screen.

“Already getting sick of me being in your space?”

“Hell, no.”

“I’m looking up some files on Ward’s brother. Who knows – Ward might come in contact with him soon.”

Daisy shuddered visibly. She didn’t even want to begin to think about what could possibly happen if Ward was able to fix himself back into his old life. Or, more specifically, what could possibly happen if he raised more of his _mini-me_ s. _That_ was the last thing anyone in SHIELD wanted or needed.

“Someone’s got to do it,” Coulson pointed out.

“And someone’s got to stay up doing all of this work,” Daisy added. She stretched her arms over her head. “Alright, then. Let’s get this thing started.”

The rest of the night passed on quickly. Daisy was ruthless, tearing past protection services with just a few taps of her keyboard. She drank down the rest of her latte, though she didn’t bother getting another one. She was completely immersed in her own work, feeling as though she was in a different dimension altogether. (In some ways, she _was_ in a different dimension – a dimension in which the only things that made sense were lines of code and backslashes and number after number after number.)

Daisy hadn’t even noticed that she was the only one awake until she stood up to take a bathroom break. (She had been holding it in for forty-five minutes – it was high-time.) According to the clock, it was nearly two in the morning. Daisy’s head was beginning to ache from doing nothing but staring at a computer all night. Her eyes felt sandy and her throat was dry, but besides that, she still felt wide awake.

“It’s late,” she said bluntly. “How long do you think we’ve been working?” When no response came, Daisy looked across the desk to find Coulson’s head dipped slightly forward, his eyes closed and his hands splayed out on the folders.

 _Oh, Coulson,_ Daisy thought, amused to herself. She gently tugged away the folders from Coulson. She leaned across the desk and, snapping her fingers, she called, “Coulson? _Hey_. You awake?” She waved a hand in front of his face once – twice – and finally, the man’s eyes started to flutter open.

“There he is,” Daisy grinned. She held up the folders. “You fell asleep.”

Coulson blinked a few times, dazed. “Wha’ –”

“It’s no biggie,” Daisy said, closing her laptop. “It’s late, anyways. I might end up getting some more stuff done, but it’ll be nothing. I might end up being snappy to everyone in the morning though, so that’s just a heads-up for you. Just in case.” She started to put away the folders, but Coulson reached out and took them back.

“I shouldn’t have fallen asleep,” Coulson replied, almost sounding guilty. “And besides, I’ve just got a few extra things to analyze –”

“If you’re tired, you should go to bed.” Daisy interrupted. She tapped her own head. “Caffeine’s got me going. I’m in the work-zone up in here.”

Coulson rubbed his eyes. “I’m going to need to get something a little stronger than caffeine to wake me up, then,” he mumbled, shaking his head. He started to stand up, but just as he did, he stumbled a little, promptly crashing into his desk in the process. Daisy cringed, reaching out for Coulson’s arm.

“You’re tired,” she repeated, frowning.

“I just need to wake up a little bit,” Coulson argued. He tripped again – this time, Daisy had to fully tug Coulson up to his feet to make sure he wouldn’t fall to the ground.

“You seriously want to wake up?” Daisy asked at last.

“Yes,” Coulson responded.

“Are you _sure?_ ”

“Why’re you asking?”

“Because I’m thinking of a fairly rude wake-up call right now, but I don’t want to give it and accidentally screw things up.”

For the first time that night, Coulson looked the slightest bit suspicious. Still, he asked, “Will it wake me up?”

“I think so. At least, I hope so.”

“Fine.”

Daisy would later blame it entirely on caffeine and the rush of feeling like a badass hacktivist (like in the movies) – and she would later act as though nothing happened for the sake of avoiding embarrassing conversation, but right now, none of that mattered. The music in her head swelled for a moment as she swept down and pressed her lips against Coulson’s.

She made it as fast as possible – and she was ready to pounce off the desk and run out (probably to make herself another latte to avoid whatever exclamations might come out of this situation), but before she could, she felt – and get this – Coulson _respond._

He stood up a little, his hand pressed flush against the space between Daisy’s shoulder blades. It didn’t even lower itself, which Daisy noted with a bit of amusement. _Such the gentleman,_ she couldn’t help but to think, and almost started laughing – whether it was from the caffeine or from the actual thought, she couldn’t tell.

Daisy still smiled. And because of that, she could feel Coulson smiling, and then they were both laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Eventually, Daisy had to pull away. “Please tell me that woke you up,” she said at last. “Because if it didn’t, that’d just be embarrassing.”

Coulson’s face was a little pink – but he didn’t look horrified. If anything, he looked a little dazed.

Finally, he said, “I think that did the trick.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for Skoulson RomFest 2k16.


End file.
